F-203 Dragon II (Robotech)
BACKGROUND(as modified from Macross mecha Manual) During development of RoboTechnology gained via research of the fallen Alien Space Ship-1, the U.N. Government decided to attempt incorporating early discoveries into existing human technology. Destroids and variable fighters were still several years away from being realized so the new technologies developed by the Robotech research institute would be used to build a fighter called the F203 Dragon II. The F203 began design only a year and a half after the establishment of RRI and was formally adopted as the main fighter of the U.N. Forces in 2003. Built as a delta wing aircraft with RoboTechnology, the F203 was stronger, faster and more efficient than previous fighter aircraft. The craft was much more maneuverable than conventional fighter aircraft and was light despite equipment for V/STOL capabilities. Roy Fokker flew an F203 during his service as a fighter pilot in the United Nations Wars. Model Type - F-203 Dragon II Class - Air Superiority/Interceptor Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 110 Wings (2) - 50 ea Cockpit/Nose - 40 Engines (2) - 50 ea Tailplanes - 30 ea Landing Gear - 10 ea AR - 10, stops all small arms fire upto and including standard 15mm rounds Speed Flying - Mach 1 at sea level, mach 2.8 at 14500m Range - 1300km Maximum altitude - 15240m Statistics Height - 5.5m Length - 17.3m Width - 13.6m Weight - 18.8 tons take off, Cargo - minimal pilot gear and emergency survival equipment Power System - 2 x P&W F-119-200 variable cycle chemical turbofans/turbojets with vectored thrust(Robotech) Weapons Weapon Type - 16mm gatling guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 1500m Damage - 2d6+3 per round (2d4x10sd) Rate Of Fire - only fires gatling gun bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 500 rounds armour piercing explosive rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (6) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 Light H.E., H.E., or Heavy H.E. Air to Air missile per hardpoint Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties +10% to all pilotings rolls Use Vehicle Combat Elite or Basic Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F-14 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html - for image and technical information Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Rolplaying Game Wikipedia